wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mao Tsé-Tung
|mandato_início_título2 = 1 de outubro de 1949 |mandato_fim_título2 = 27 de setembro de 1954 |vice-presidente_título2 = |primeiro-ministro_título2 = |antes_título2 = |depois_título2 = ele mesmo (Presidente da China) |título3 = 20px Presidente do Comitê Central do Partido Comunista da China |mandato_início_título3 = 19 de junho de 1945 |mandato_fim_título3 = 9 de setembro de 1976 |vice-presidente_título3 = Liu Shaoqi Lin Biao Zhou Enlai Hua Guofeng |primeiro-ministro_título3 = |antes_título3 = |depois_título3 = Hua Guofeng |nacionalidade = Chinês |profissão = lavrador, militar, político e filósofo |nascimento_data = |nascimento_local= Shaoshan, 30px|Bandeira da Dinastia Qing, Dinastia Qing |morte_data = }} |morte_local = Pequim, |alma_mater = Universidade de Pequim |religião = Budismo (até certa época) Ateísmo (? 1976) |cônjuge = Luo Yixiu (1907–1910) Yang Kaihui (1920–1930) He Zizhen (1930–1937) |primeira-dama = Jiang Qing (1939–1976) |partido = Partido Comunista da China |assinatura = Mao Zedong Signature.svg |apelido = |lealdade = |ramo = |anos_de_serviço = 1911-1912 |graduação = soldado |unidade = |comandos = |batalhas = Revolução Xinhai |condecorações = |notas de rodapé = }} Mao Tsé-Tung (em chinês tradicional: 毛澤東; chinês simplificado: 毛泽东; Mao Tse-tung pela transliteração Wade-Giles, ou Máo Zédōng, pela pinyin; Shaoshan, 26 de dezembro de 1893 - Pequim, 9 de setembro de 1976) foi um político, teórico, líder comunista e revolucionário chinês. Liderou a Revolução Chinesa e foi o arquiteto e fundador da República Popular da China, governando o país desde a sua criação em 1949 até sua morte em 1976. Sua contribuição teórica para o marxismo-leninismo, estratégias militares, e suas políticas comunistas são conhecidas coletivamente como maoísmo. Mao chegou ao poder comandando a Longa Marcha, formando uma frente unida com Kuomintang (KMT) durante a Guerra Sino-Japonesa para repelir uma invasão japonesa,Mao: A Biography, by Ross Terrill, Stanford University Press, 1999, ISBN 0804729212, p. 167–185 e posteriormente conduzindo o Partido Comunista Chinês até à vitória contra o generalíssimo Chiang Kai-shek do KMT na Guerra Civil Chinesa. Mao restabeleceu o controle central sobre os territórios fraturados da China, com exceção de Taiwan, e com sucesso suprimiu os opositores da nova ordem. Ele promulgou uma reforma agrária radical, usando a violência e o terror para derrubar latifundiários antes de tomar suas grandes propriedades e dividir as terras em comunas populares.Biography (TV series)—[http://www.imdb.com/video/hulu/vi3081083673/ Mao Tse Tung: China's Peasant Emperor], A&E Network, 2005, ASIN B000AABKXGMao Zedong article at Encyclopædia Britannica O triunfo definitivo do Partido Comunista aconteceu depois décadas de turbulência na China, que incluiu uma invasão brutal pelo Japão e uma prolongada guerra civil. O Partido Comunista de Mao finalmente atingiu um grau de estabilidade na China, apesar do reinado de Mao ser marcado pela crise de eventos como o Grande Salto em Frente e a Revolução Cultural, e seus esforços para fechar China ao comércio de mercado, e erradicar a cultura tradicional chinesa, que tem sido amplamente rejeitado pelos seus sucessores . Mao se intitulava "O Grande Timoneiro" e partidários continuam a sustentar que ele foi responsável por uma série de mudanças positivas que vieram à China durante seu governo de três décadas. Estas incluíram a duplicação da população escolar, proporcionando a habitação universal, abolindo o desemprego e a inflação, aumentando o acesso dos cuidados a saúde, e elevando drasticamente a expectativa de vida.The Cambridge Illustrated History of China, by Patricia Buckley Ebrey, Cambridge University Press, 2010, ISBN 0521124336, pp. 327 O seu Partido Comunista ainda domina na China continental, detém o controle dos meios de comunicação e da educação e oficialmente celebra o seu legado. Como resultado desses fatores, Mao é ainda oficialmente possui alta consideração por muitos chineses como um grande estrategista político, mentor militar e "salvador da nação". Os maoístas também divulgam seu papel como um teórico, estadista, poeta e visionário, e os anti-revisionistas continuam a defender a maioria de suas políticas. Em 1950, ele enviou o Exército de Libertação Popular para o Tibete para impor a reivindicação da China na região do Himalaia; esmagou uma revolta ali em 1959; e em 1962, Mao lançou a Guerra sino-indiana. Na política externa, Mao apoiou "revolução mundial" e, inicialmente, procurou alinhar a China com a União Soviética de Josef Stalin, o envio de forças para a Guerra da Coreia e a Primeira Guerra da Indochina, bem como auxiliando movimentos comunistas na Birmânia, Camboja, e em outros países. A China e União Soviética divergiram após a morte de Stalin, e pouco antes da morte de Mao, a China começou sua abertura comercial com o Ocidente. Mao continua sendo uma figura controversa na atualidade, com um legado importante e igualmente controverso e constante. Muitos chineses acreditam também que, através de suas políticas, ele lançou os fundamentos econômicos, tecnológicos e culturais da China moderna, transformando o país de uma ultrapassada sociedade agrária em uma grande potência mundial. Além disso, Mao é visto por muitos como um poeta, filósofo e visionário. Como conseqüência, seu retrato continua a ser caracterizado na Praça Tiananmen e em todos as notas Renminbi. Inversamente, no Ocidente, Mao é acusado de com seus programas sociais e políticos, como o Grande Salto Adiante e a Revolução Cultural, causar grave fome e danos a cultura, sociedade e economia da China. Embora Mao incentivou o crescimento populacional e a população chinesa quase duplicou durante o período de sua liderança''Atlas of World History'', by Patrick Karl O'Brien, Oxford University Press US, 2002, ISBN 019521921X, pp 254 (de cerca de 550 a mais de 900 milhões), suas políticas e os expurgos políticos de seu governo entre 1949 a 1975, provocaram a morte de 50 a 70 milhões de pessoas.Death Toll Median Average Estimates of 14 Sources = 45.75 - 52.5 million people. Inclui os livros: Le Livre Noir du Communism, de Stephane Courtois, Hungry Ghosts: Mao's Secret Famine, de Jasper Becker, China's Changing Population, de Judith Banister, Contemporary Chinese Population, de Wang Weizhi, Mao: The Unknown Story, de Jung Chang, Victims of Politics, de Kurt Glaser, How to Prevent Genocide, de John Heidenrich, Mao's China and After, de Maurice Meisner, The Human Cost of Communism in China, de Robert L. Walker, juntamente com relatórios da Agence France-Presse (1999), Dictionary of 20 Century World History, Guinness Book of World Records, Washington Post (1994) e Weekly Standard (1997)Fenby, Jonathan. Modern China: The Fall and Rise of a Great Power, 1850 to the Presen''t. Ecco, 2008. ISBN 0-06-166116-3 p. 351: "''Mao’s responsibility for the extinction of anywhere from 40 to 70 million lives brands him as a mass killer greater than Hitler or Stalin, his indifference to the suffering and the loss of humans breathtaking." ; Chang, Jung and Halliday, Jon. Mao: The Unknown Story. Jonathan Cape, Londres, 2005. ISBN 0-224-07126-2 p. 3; Rummel, R. J. China’s Bloody Century: Genocide and Mass Murder Since 1900 Transaction Publishers, 1991. ISBN 0-88738-417-X p. 205: In light of recent evidence, Rummel has increased Mao's democide toll to 77 million. See also: Fenby, Jonathan. Modern China: The Fall and Rise of a Great Power, 1850 to the Present. Ecco, 2008. ISBN 0-06-166116-3 p. 351''"Mao’s responsibility for the extinction of anywhere from 40 to 70 million lives brands him as a mass killer greater than Hitler or Stalin, his indifference to the suffering and the loss of humans breathtaking."''Mao Zedong sixiang wan sui! (1969), p. 195. Referenced in Governing China (2ª ed.), Kenneth Lieberthal (2004). A fome severa durante a Grande Fome Chinesa, o suicídio em massa, como resultado das Campanhas Três-Anti e Cinco-Anti, e perseguição política durante a Campanha Antidireitista, expurgos e sessões de luta, todos resultaram destes programas. Suas campanhas e suas variadas consequências catastróficas são posteriormente culpadas por danificar a cultura chinesa e a sociedade, como as relíquias históricas que foram destruídas e os locais religiosos que foram saqueados. Apesar dos objetivos declarados de Mao de combater a burocracia, incentivar a participação popular e sublinhar na China a auto-confiança serem geralmente vistos como louváveis e a rápida industrialização, que começou durante o reinado de Mao, é reconhecida por estabelecer bases para o desenvolvimento da China no final do século XX, os duros métodos que ele usou para persegui-los, incluindo tortura e execuções, têm sido amplamente repreendidos como sendo cruéis e auto-destrutivos. Desde que Deng Xiaoping assumiu o poder em 1978, muitas políticas maoístas foram abandonadas em favor de reformas econômicas. Mao é visto como uma das figuras mais influentes na história do mundo moderno, e foi nomeado pela revista Time como uma dos cem personalidades mais influentes do século XX.Time 100: Mao Zedong. Time, Jonathan D. Spence, 13 de abril de 1998. Biografia Juventude Mao Tsé-Tung nasceu na aldeia de Shaoshan, província de Hunan, China, filho de camponeses, freqüentou a escola até os 13 anos de idade, quando foi trabalhar como lavrador. Por conflitos com seu pai, saiu de casa para estudar em Changsha, capital da província. Conheceu as ideias políticas ocidentais e especialmente as do líder nacionalista Sun Yat Sen. Em 1911, no mês de outubro iniciou-se a Revolução de Xinhai contra a dinastia Manchu que dominava o país. As lutas estenderam-se até Hunan. Mao Tsé-Tung alistou-se como soldado no exército revolucionário até o início da república chinesa em 1912. De 1913 a 1918 estudou na Escola Normal de Hunan, aprendeu filosofia; história e literatura chinesa. Continuou estudando e assimilando o pensamento ocidental e política. Tornou-se líder estudantil com participação em várias associações, mudou-se para Pequim em 1919, onde iniciou seus estudos universitários em Filosofia e Pedagogia, trabalhou na Biblioteca Universitária, conheceu Chen Tu Hsiu e Li Ta Chao fundadores do Partido Comunista Chinês. Participou do Movimento Quatro de Maio contra a entrega ao império do Japão de regiões chinesas que até então tinham estado sob domínio alemão. Em função deste acontecimento, aderiu ao marxismo-leninismo. Em 1921, Mao Tsé-Tung participou na fundação do Partido Comunista Chinês. Nos primeiros anos à frente do partido, insistiu, contra a linha pró-soviética dos seus aliados, no potencial revolucionário dos camponeses (Inquérito sobre o Movimento Camponês em Hunan, 1927) . Guerra thumb|esquerda|150px|Fotografia de Mao Tse-tung em 1936 Em 1927, Chiang Kai Shek assumiu o poder e virou-se contra os comunistas. Após a ruptura com o Kuomintang, Mao Tsé-Tung organizou um movimento revolucionário em Hunan e Jiangxi, fundando, em 1931, um soviete que se defendeu dos ataques dos aliados, adaptando tácticas de guerrilha. Em Outubro de 1934, Mao Tsé-Tung e seu exército rompem o cerco das tropas do Kuomintang e seguem para o noroeste do país, iniciando a Grande Marcha (1934-1935) até Yanan, na província de Saanxi, transformada em nova região sob controle comunista. Essa ação espetacular reafirmou sua independência do Kuomintang e tornou Mao uma personalidade dominante do Partido Comunista Chinês. Em 7 de julho de 1937, os japoneses invadem a China após o Incidente Lugouqiao (Incidente da Ponte de Marco Polo), o que demarca o início da II Guerra Mundial na Ásia. De 1936 a 1940, Mao Tsé-Tung fez oposição à tese dos comunistas pró-soviéticos, e conseguiu impôr o seu ponto de vista, afastando do partido os seus oponentes. Em 1945, Mao Tsé-Tung foi confirmado oficialmente como chefe do partido, sendo nomeado presidente do Comitê Central. Após a invasão japonesa, e no término da guerra o exército revolucionário tinha em torno de um milhão de soldados; os comunistas controlavam politicamente noventa milhões de chineses. Após o ataque japonês à China (1937), o Partido Comunista Chinês e o Kuomintang se aliam novamente, mas com o fim da guerra, estourou, em 1946, uma guerra civil entre comunistas e nacionalistas que durou até 1949 quando o Kuomintang é finalmente derrotado. Liderança da China thumb|Mao Tse-tung proclamando a fundação da [[República Popular da China em 1 de outubro de 1949 em Pequim.]] Em 1 de Outubro de 1949, proclama na Praça Tiananmen, em Pequim, a República Popular da China; em Dezembro foi proclamado presidente da república. Em 1954, após a promulgação da nova Constituição, Mao Tsé-Tung é reconduzido à presidência da República. Após a consolidação do poder comunista, contrariando a linha soviética, Mao Tsé-Tung manteve-se fiel à ideia do desenvolvimento da luta de classes, tentando em vão, entre 1956 e 1957, na chamada Campanha das Cem Flores, dar-lhe novo impulso, através da liberdade de expressão, o que acabou em perseguição àqueles que criticaram o regime durante o breve período em que foram instados a fazê-lo. Entre 1957 e 1958, iniciou uma política de desenvolvimento chamada de Grande Salto, baseado na industrialização associada à coletivização agrária. O "Grande Salto" traduziu-se num desastre econômico que mergulhou a China numa epidemia de fome que vitimou milhões de chineses. Em virtude disso Mao Tsé-Tung foi destituído de alguns cargos e, em 1959, Liu Shaoqi assumiu a chefia do Estado . Apesar disso, Mao Tsé-Tung continuou influente, como ficou claro na ruptura com a União Soviética, devido a profundas diferenças nas políticas interna e externa. O prestígio internacional de Mao Tsé-Tung não foi afetado, tornando-se, após a morte de Stálin, em 1953, a personalidade mais influente do comunismo internacional. Muitos dos programas sociais de Mao são indicados por críticos, tanto internos quanto externos à China, como causadores de danos severos à cultura, sociedade, economia e relações exteriores da China, como também pela morte de 42 a 70 milhões de pessoas. esquerda|thumb|200px|Selo onde aparecem Mao Tse-tung e [[Josef Stalin]] A Revolução Cultural A polêmica Revolução Cultural (1966-1969), empreendida por Mao Tsé-Tung com o apoio de sua esposa, Jiang Qing, destituiu os quadros do Partido Comunista Chinês, que queriam uma linha política e econômica mais moderada. Em 1968, Mao Tsé-tung destituiu Liu Shaoqi e, em 1971, tirou do poder seu sucessor, Lin Biao. Foram criados os guardas vermelhos, que se fundamentavam no chamado Livro Vermelho, que continha citações de Mao . Mais tarde, apoiou a política de Zhou Enlai, consolidando o crescimento econômico e ultrapassando o isolamento da China. Em 1972, recebeu o presidente dos Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon, em Pequim. Nos últimos anos de vida, com a saúde seriamente afetada, caiu sob a influência da facção radical do partido (Bando dos Quatro), organizada em torno de Jiang Qing. Apesar da desmaoização iniciada após sua morte, Mao Tsé-Tung teve especial aceitação nos países do Terceiro Mundo como teórico da guerra popular revolucionária. Vida pessoal A primeira experiência sexual de Mao ocorreu ainda na adolescência, no vilarejo de Shaoshan, na província de Huan. Teve um romance juvenil com uma garota de doze anos. Em seus últimos anos, Mao gostava de relembrar essa iniciação e, em 1962, até providenciou para encontrar de novo a mulher com quem havia perdido a virgindade. Ela envelhecera, seus cabelos haviam branqueado. Mao lhe deu 2 mil iuanes e, depois que a idosa senhora se foi, comentou com melancolia: "Como está mudada!"CAWTHORNE, Nigel. A vida sexual dos ditadores. São Paulo: Ediouro, 2003, p. 147-148. Mao casou-se pela primeira vez em 1908, aos 15 anos de idade, com uma mulher seis anos mais velha. Ela morreu em 1910, de causas desconhecidas. Em 1921 Mao casou-se pela segunda vez, com Yang Kai-hui, que lhe deu dois filhos. Nenhum deles teve um final feliz: em 1930, Yang foi executada por partidários de Chiang Kai-shek. Os dois meninos escaparam para Xangai, onde tiveram que cuidar da própria sobrevivência pelas ruas. O mais novo, Anqing, desenvolveu uma doença mental que foi atribuída às pancadas que levou da policia de Xangai, quando o prenderam por vadiagem. O mais velho, Anying, foi morto num ataque aéreo norte-americano durante a Guerra da Coreia. Mao casou-se com Ho Tzu-chen logo após a morte de Yang, que lhe deu ao todo seis filhos. Apenas uma menina, Lin Min, sobreviveu. Mao divorciou-se de Ho em 1939, para casar-se com Chiang Ch'ing. Em 1953, quando Mao completou 60 anos, ficou estéril. À medida que envelhecia, preferia mulheres cada vez mais jovens. Frequentemente dormia com três, quatro ou cinco jovens e incentivava as amantes a apresentá-lo a outras mulheres. Como resultado dessa intensa promiscuidade, em 1967 contraiu herpes genital. A intensa actividade sexual de Mao fez-lhe contrair também tricomoníase, doença assintomática no homem mas desconfortável para a mulher. Muitas de suas concubinas se orgulhavam de ter a doença como prova de intimidade com o líder da revolução, contudo, com certeza, sofriam com a situação. Calculam-se em centenas as infectadas com a tricomoníase entre as cerca de 3 mil mulheres com as quais ele se relacionou. Segundo o livro A Vida Privada do Camarada Mao (tradução de Gabriel Zide Neto; Civilização Brasileira; 842 páginas), escrito por Li Zhisui, médico pessoal de Mao de 1954 até sua morte, em 1976, ele teve várias concubinas. Mao acreditava que fazer sexo prolongava a vida e não escovava os dentes, alegando que o tigre não precisa escová-los. Também não gostava de tomar banho e devido à sua falta de higiene com os dentes, acabou por perdê-los todos na velhice.http://veja.abril.com.br/270897/p_118.html Encontra-se sepultado no Mausoléu de Mao Tsé-Tung, em Pequim, na China. Família Antepassados Seus antepassados foram: * Mao Yichang (毛贻昌), nascido em Xiangtan em 15 de outubro de 1870, morreu em Shaoshan em 23 de janeiro de 1920), seu pai, nome de cortesia Mao Shunsheng (毛顺生) ou também conhecido como Mao Jen-sheng * Wen Qimei (文七妹, nascida em Xiangxiang em 1867, morreu em 5 de outubro de 1919), sua mãe. Ela era analfabeta e uma budista devota. Era descendente de Wen Tianxiang. Esposas thumb|200px|Mao com [[Jiang Qing e sua filha Li Nah por volta de 1940]] Mao teve várias esposas que contribuíram para uma grande família. Estas foram: # Luo Yixiu (罗一秀, 20 de Outubro de 1889 – 1910) de Shaoshan: casada de 1907 a 1910 # Yang Kaihui (杨开慧, 1901–1930) de Changsha: casada de 1921 a 1927, executada pelo KMT em 1930; mãe de Mao Anying, Mao Anqing, e Mao Anlong # He Zizhen (贺子珍, 1910–1984) de Jiangxi: casada de Maio de 1928 a 1939; mãe de Mao Anhong, Li Min, e outras quatro crianças # Jiang Qing: (江青, 1914–1991), casada de 1939 até a morte de Mao; mãe de Li Na Irmãos Teve vários irmãos: * Mao Zemin (毛泽民, 1895–1943), irmão mais novo, executado por um dos senhores da guerra da China * Mao Zetan (毛泽覃, 1905–1935), irmão mais novo, executado pelo KMT * Mao Zejian (毛泽建, 1905–1929), irmã adotiva, executada pelo KMT :Os pais de Mao Tsé Tung ao todo tiveram cinco filhos e duas filhas. Dois dos filhos e duas filhas morreram jovens, deixando três irmãos: Mao Tse Tung, Mao Zemin e Mao Zetan. Como todas as três esposas de Mao Tse Tung, Mao Zemin e Mao Zetan eram comunistas. Como Yang Kaihui, tanto Zemin quanto Zetan foram mortos na guerra durante a vida de Mao Tsé-tung. Note que o caracter ze (泽) aparece em todos os nomes dos irmãos citados. Esta é uma convenção de nomenclatura comum chinesa. A partir da próxima geração, o filho de Zemin, Mao Yuanxin, foi criado pela família de Mao Tsé-tung. Ele se tornou colaborador de Mao Tsé-tung com o Politburo em 1975. Fontes como Li Zhisui (The Private Life of Chairman Mao) dizem que ele desempenhou um papel nas últimas lutas pelo poder.Biographical Sketches in The Private Life of Chairman Mao Filhos Mao Tse Tung teve um total de dez filhos,Jonathan Spence. Mao Zedong. Penguin Lives, 1999 incluido: * Mao Anying (毛岸英, 1922–1950): filho com Yang, casado com Liu Siqi (刘思齐), que nasceu Liu Songlin (刘松林), morto em ação durante a Guerra da Coreia * Mao Anqing (毛岸青, 1923–2007): filho com Yang, casado com Shao Hua (邵华), seu filho é Mao Xinyu (毛新宇), e neto Mao Dongdong * Mao Anlong (1927–1931): filho com Yang, morto durante a Guerra Civil Chinesa * Mao Anhong (b. 1932): filho com He, entregue para o irmão mais novo de Mao, Zetan, e depois para um dos guardas de Zetan, quando ele partiu para a guerra, nunca se ouviu falar dele novamente * Li Min (李敏, b. 1936): filha com He, casada com Kong Linghua (孔令华), cujo filho é Kong Ji'ning (孔继宁), e neto Kong Dongmei (孔冬梅) * Li Na (李讷, Pinyin: Lĭ Nà, b. 1940): filha com Jiang (cujo nascimento deu nome de Li, um nome também usado por Mao enquanto estava fugindo do KMT), casada com Wang Jingqing (王景清), cujo filho é Wang Xiaozhi (王效芝) A primeira e segunda filhas de Mao foram deixadas para os moradores locais, porque era muito perigoso criá-las enquanto lutava contra o Kuomintang e posteriormente contra os japoneses. Sua filha mais nova (nascida no início de 1938 em Moscou depois que Mao separou-se dela) e um outro filho (nascido em 1933) morreram na infância. Dois pesquisadores ingleses, que reconstituiram a rota inteira da Longa Marcha em 2002-2003 localizaram uma mulher que eles acreditam que poderia muito bem ser uma das crianças desaparecidas abandonadas por Mao aos camponeses em 1935. Ed Jocelyn e Andrew McEwen esperam que um membro da família Mao responderá aos pedidos de um teste de DNA.The Long March, by Ed Jocelyn and Andrew McEwen. Constable 2006 Ideologia maoísta e o culto à personalidade * Uma das características do regime implantado por Mao Tsé-Tung foi o culto às suas ideias e personalidade. Além do Livro Vermelho, de leitura obrigatória nos tempos do poder, Mao Tsé-Tung produziu outras peças ideológicas, antes e depois de assumir o governo chinês (além dos excertos de seus discursos): * Sobre a prática (《实践论》); 1937 * Sobre a contradição (《矛盾论》); 1937 * Uma Nova democracia (《新民主主义论》); 1940 * Literatura e arte; 1942 * Guerra de guerrilhas (《论持久战》). * O homem tolo que removeu as montanhas (《愚公移山》) * Servir ao povo (《为人民服务》). Bibliografia * * * Cheek, Timothy, ed. Mao Zedong and China's Revolutions: A Brief History with Documents (The Bedford Series in History and Culture. NY: Palgrave, 2002). * Cheek, Timothy, ed.A Critical Introduction to Mao (New York: Cambridge University Press, 2010 ISBN 9780521884624). * Dikötter, Frank. Mao's Great Famine: The History of China's Most Devastating Catastrophe, 1958–62. Walker & Company, 2010. ISBN 0802777686 * * * * * * * * * * Chinese Writers on Writing featuring Mao Zedong. Ed. Arthur Sze. (Trinity University Press, 2010). Ligações externas * BBC 中国丛谈特辑（上） * BBC 中国丛谈特辑（上）采访录音 * BBC 中国丛谈特辑（下） * BBC 中国丛谈特辑（下）采访录音 * 開放出版社 《毛澤東：鮮為人知的故事》中文版 * 《毛澤東：鮮為人知的故事》 英文注釋 Categoria:Ateus Categoria:Comunistas da China Categoria:Maoísmo Categoria:Antifascistas Categoria:Presidentes da República Popular da China Categoria:Hunan Categoria:Ditadores als:Mao Zedong an:Mao Zedong ar:ماو تسي تونغ arz:ماو تسى تونج as:মাও জে দঙ ast:Mao Zedong ay:Mao Zedong az:Mao Tsedun ba:Мао Цзэдун bar:Mao Tse-tung bat-smg:Mauo Dzeduns bcl:Mao Zedong be:Маа Цзэдун be-x-old:Мао Дзэ-дун bg:Мао Дзъдун bn:মাও সে তুং bo:མའོ་ཙེ་ཏུང་། br:Mao Zedong bs:Mao Zedong ca:Mao Zedong cdo:Mò̤ Dĕk-dŭng ckb:ماو تسی تۆنگ cs:Mao Ce-tung cv:Мао Цзедун cy:Mao Zedong da:Mao Zedong de:Mao Zedong el:Μάο Τσετούνγκ en:Mao Zedong eo:Mao Zedong es:Mao Zedong et:Mao Zedong eu:Mao Zedong ext:Mao Zedong fa:مائو تسه‌تونگ fi:Mao Zedong fiu-vro:Mao Zedong fr:Mao Zedong fy:Mao Tse-toeng ga:Mao Zedong gan:毛澤東 gd:Mao Zedong gl:Mao Tse Tung hak:Mô Chhe̍t-tûng he:מאו דזה-דונג hi:माओ त्से-तुंग hif:Mao Zedong hr:Mao Ce-tung hu:Mao Ce-tung hy:Մաո Ցզե-Դուն id:Mao Zedong ilo:Mao Zedong io:Mao Zedong is:Mao Zedong it:Mao Tse-tung ja:毛沢東 jbo:ma'os. dzedon. jv:Mao Zedong ka:მაო ძედუნი kk:Мау Зыдоң kn:ಮಾಓ ತ್ಸೆ ತುಂಗ್ ko:마오쩌둥 ku:Mao Zedong la:Mao Zedong lad:Mao Tse-tung lt:Mao Dzedunas lv:Mao Dzeduns mk:Мао Це Тунг ml:മാവോ സേതൂങ് mn:Мао Зэдун mr:माओ त्झ-तोंग ms:Mao Zedong mt:Mao Zedong my:မော်စီတုန်း nds:Mao Zedong ne:माओ त्से-तुंग nl:Mao Zedong nn:Mao Zedong no:Mao Zedong oc:Mao Zedong os:Мао Цзэдун pa:ਮਾਓ ਜ਼ੇ ਤੁੰਗ pl:Mao Zedong pms:Mao Zedong pnb:ماؤ زے تنگ qu:Mao Zedong ro:Mao Zedong ru:Мао Цзэдун rue:Мао Цзедун sa:माओ त्से-तुंग scn:Mau Zitung sco:Mao Zedong se:Mao Zedong sh:Mao Tse-tung simple:Mao Zedong sk:Ce-Tung Mao sl:Mao Dzedung so:Mao Zedong sq:Mao Zedong sr:Мао Цедунг sv:Mao Zedong sw:Mao Zedong ta:மா சே துங் te:మావో జెడాంగ్ th:เหมา เจ๋อตง tl:Mao Zedong tr:Mao Zedong uk:Мао Цзедун ur:ماؤ زے تنگ vec:Mao Zedong vi:Mao Trạch Đông wa:Mao Tsétoung war:Mao Zedong wuu:毛泽东 xal:Мау Зедоң xmf:მაო ძედუნი yi:מאא צעטאנג yo:Mao Zedong za:Mauz Cwzdungh zh:毛泽东 zh-classical:毛澤東 zh-min-nan:Mô͘ Te̍k-tong zh-yue:毛澤東